If You'll Be My Star
by A Penny For Those Thoughts
Summary: I'll be your sky.


_If you be my star  
>I'll be your sky<br>_  
>Riku looked up at the sky, running a hand through knotted silver and contemplated everything, touching the corners of his mind he never thought he'd reach.<br>He'd have to decide on some things first, though; especially before he could keep probing and pushing away at the curled up spots in his mind where treasured memories hid themselves.

He'd hate to tarnish them, tarnish Sora.

_you can hide underneath me and come out at night  
>when I turn jet black and you show off your light<br>_  
>He knew why he stood here now, facing those whom he had never wished to meet, yet had always been destined too. Another issue was that he saw Sora reflected back in everyone eyes, whether it was longing or anger, he was there and he… always had his hands outstretched.<br>So, he stepped forward, no longer governed by destiny, and became as black as night. Just so Sora could shine.

_I live to let you shine  
>I live to let you shine<br>_  
>Did he really live to <em>just<em>let him shine?

_but you can skyrocket away from me  
>and never come back if you find another galaxy<em>

Riku knew that Sora would move on, pass from World to World, rescuing in from the jaws of heartless. He wanted to feel a stab of jealousy, a twinge of something more. But it never came; and day in and day out, he waited for it still.  
>Perhaps, it was the fact he knew Sora had better things to do. That he'd forget about him and move on.<p>

_far from here with more room to fly  
>just leave me your stardust to remember you by<em>

Ahh. By now, Sora would be far away, searching, he thought. For what, though, he never really knew. Not for Kairi, nor for Riku, perhaps… he was looking for himself? Looking for an island that stretched beyond the brinks of an ocean, the edges of the sky and the corners of the heart?  
>Riku brought his hand to his chest and waited for a feeling. Perhaps, if he waited long enough, he might feel as though he were being remembered, being looked for…<p>

_if you be my boat  
>I'll be your sea<br>_  
>But the feeling never came, the memories never happened, and slowly, as Riku's mind began to drift to sea, he waited for a boat to set sail.<br>A boat that he could guide _home_.

_a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
>ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze<em>

Home, eh?  
>Riku never really understood what home was until recently. He could never find it, no matter where he roamed, where he fled, home always eluded him. Or what he assumed to be home anyway. But when he saw Sora, standing before him with such a look in his eyes, he knew he found home.<br>Such blue probed into his skull, into the aching hollow in his chest, and dug up curiosity he never knew he had.

_I live to make you free  
>I live to make you free<em>

Sora was always on the move though, Riku had noticed. He was always doing something.  
>However, lately he had worked out, he was doing one thing. That one thing alone meant far too much to Riku.<br>So, Riku did his best and lived each day to make sure Sora remained free to move.

_but you can set sail to the west if you want to  
>and past the horizon till I can't even see you<em>

Riku just shook his head at these thoughts. Such silly things.  
>Sora was already headed west, whilst Riku remained in the east. He watched the younger boy move on, move further then he had wanted him too. And he let him.<br>Riku didn't know why, but he did and he hated every moment of it.

_far from here where the beaches are wide  
>just leave me your wake to remember you by<br>_  
>and then he remembered a moment. When the shore met the sky on a distant island, and how they had held hands on the beach and waited for it all to come crashing down. He remembered this, about the boy who should have meant nothing to him but wound up meaning everything.<br>He could feel a heat, now, and he raised himself up.  
>"Sora." He paused.<p>

_just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

"I am waiting for you, Sora. So, find me when you need me. I'll always be here to remember you."

_If you be my star  
>I'll be your sky.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Song:<span>_  
>'<em>Boats &amp; Birds<em>' by _**Gregory and The Hawk**_

_Dedicated to:_  
><em><strong>The most gorgeous people I know (and you know who you are).<strong>_


End file.
